


Утешение, которое я могу тебе дать

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон − пара, уже некоторое время. Когда Шерлок слишком долго работает без отдыха, он начинает страдать от головных болей. Что может сделать Джон, чтобы помочь человеку, которого любит?





	Утешение, которое я могу тебе дать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Comfort I Can Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359039) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Джон не знает, что его разбудило. У него перед глазами ещё плавают остатки сна: то, как они с Шерлоком ходили по магазинам, и спор по поводу молока. Но он проснулся не из-за этого. Приподнявшись, Джон озирается в темноте, но не чувствует ничего необычного. Он снова ложится, как вдруг слышит тихий всхлип с другой стороны кровати.

− Шерлок? − тихо спрашивает Джон на случай, если Шерлок всё-таки спит. Слышится ещё один всхлип, на этот раз более долгий, и Джон начинает волноваться. − Шерлок, что случилось?

− Думаю, что на этот раз я его сломал, − отвечает Шерлок, и Джон может услышать боль в его голосе.

Джон обнимает Шерлока со спины и притягивает того к себе.

− Ты его не сломал, − успокаивает Джон. − Ты не можешь его сломать.

− Я уверен, что сломал, − стонет Шерлок. − Мне кажется, будто в нём образовалась дыра. Похоже именно на это. И это больно.

− Да, дорогой, вот почему это называется головной болью.

− Этих слов недостаточно, чтобы её описать, − говорит Шерлок, прижимаясь к Джону. − «Кто-то ковыряется в мозгу через нос вилкой» описывает боль точнее.

− Да, но это не поместится на флаконе с лекарством, не так ли? − спрашивает Джон. Он наклоняется и целует Шерлока в висок. − Я скоро вернусь.

− Ты меня бросаешь? − ноет Шерлок. − Я умираю, мой мозг истекает кровью, а ты меня бросаешь?

− Шерлок, ты пережил убийц из Китая. Я думаю, что ты будешь жить, а я пойду принесу тебе лекарство.

− Я попробую, − вздыхая, говорит Шерлок. − Но воду налей в ванной. Это ближе.

Джон уходит, чтобы найти Парацетамол и налить стакан воды. Когда он возвращается, Шерлок тихо стонет. Оставив воду и таблетки на тумбочке, Джон снова залезает под одеяло.

− Сядь на минутку, − просит Джон.

− Я не могу, − хныкает Шерлок. − Я думаю, что меня сейчас стошнит.

Наклонившись, Джон помогает Шерлоку сесть. Высыпав таблетки на ладонь Шерлока, Джон поворачивается, чтобы взять воду.

− Здесь только две, − удивляется Шерлок.

− Да, − говорит Джон. − И это − всё, что ты получишь.

− Джон, мне нужны, по крайней мере, три. А лучше, четыре. У меня высокая устойчивость к болеутоляющим, и я сломал мозг.

− Прими две и давай посмотрим через несколько часов. Я предпочёл бы, чтобы у тебя не случилось токсического поражения печени*.

Шерлок принимает таблетки, и Джон помогает ему снова лечь. Шерлок ложится на бок, спиной к Джону, и тот, прижавшись к нему, кладёт руку на его бедро. Он может почувствовать, как от боли напряжено тело Шерлока.

− Джон? − зовёт Шерлок через минуту.

− Хмм?

− Что означает, если я, закрыв глаза, вижу вспышки?

− Это означает, что ты страдаешь от головной боли и что ты зажмурился слишком сильно. Немного расслабься.

− А если вспышки синие?

− Я понятия не имею, − отвечает Джон.

− Но ты − доктор, − упрекает Шерлок. − Ты должен знать такие вещи.

− Шерлок, не беспокойся об этом.

− Сначала вспышки были красными, затем стали оранжевыми. А сейчас они синие, но я думаю, что потом они будут зелёными.

− Шерлок, просто прекрати так сильно зажмуриваться.

− Тебе легко так говорить, − ворчит Шерлок. − Мозг не у тебя сломался.

− Ты его не сломал.

− Нет, сломал, − возражает Шерлок. − За два дня я решил три дела, и я его перегрузил. Я думаю, что последнее дело виновато в том, что с моим мозгом. Я никогда не был хорош в переводе с китайского, и я думаю, что двенадцать страниц − слишком много.

− Да, ты много переводил, − соглашается Джон. − Но я не думаю, что именно это сломало твой мозг. Я думаю, что ты страдаешь от головной боли, потому что не спал три дня. Ты должен поспать.

− Ну, я поспал бы, − бурчит Шерлок. − Кроме того, что мой мозг сломан, я думаю, что умираю, и всё это причиняет слишком много боли, чтобы можно было заснуть.

− Я знаю, любимый, − успокаивает его Джон и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в висок.

Он целует скулу Шерлока, спускается к подбородку, и возвращается снова к скуле, массируя кожу губами, чтобы как-то облегчить боль. Шерлок поворачивается в его руках, и Джон целует его в лоб. Тот наклоняется, и Джон осыпает поцелуями его переносицу.

− Джон?

− Хмм?

− Ты пришёл бы в ужас, если бы меня вырвало на тебя?

Джон отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока в тусклом свете спальни.

− Немного. Почему?

− Поцелуи − это прекрасно, и я думаю, что они могли бы немного помочь, но головная боль становится сильнее, и теперь мой желудок сердится на меня тоже.

− Я оценил бы, если бы ты предупредил меня, прежде чем тебя на меня стошнит, − говорит Джон, возвращаясь к поцелуям лба Шерлока.

− Я попробую, но ничего не могу обещать, − вздыхает Шерлок.

Последнее слово заканчивается хныканьем, и Джон снова начинает волноваться. Всё это происходит не впервые. Когда Шерлок работает слишком долго без отдыха, его тело бунтует. Джон узнал об этом после того, как переехал на Бейкер-стрит, но он понятия не имел, насколько сильны головные боли Шерлока, пока они не стали парой. Когда Шерлока впервые при нём вырвало от боли, он отвёз его в больницу. Теперь он понимает, что это − просто часть процесса расследования дела, если Шерлок слишком устаёт. Официальный диагноз − «головная боль напряжения», но правда состоит в том, что Шерлок страдает от головных болей, когда не заботится о себе.

Джон пытается держать всё под контролем, уговаривая Шерлока съесть одну или две булочки, даже когда тот работает, или заставляет хотя бы часа два подремать, если тот выглядит слишком уставшим. Но Шерлок − это Шерлок, и такие ночи неизбежны. Как доктор, Джон знает, что, в то время как головные боли мучительны, они не наносят непоправимого урона. Но иногда, когда Шерлок задыхается от боли, трудно об этом помнить, к тому же нелегко видеть, как человек, которого вы любите, страдает.

Шерлок переворачивается на спину, и Джон начинает успокаивающе гладить его по груди. Он может почувствовать сердцебиение Шерлока и то, как его грудь поднимается с каждым вздохом.

− Джон?

− Да?

− Теперь вспышки фиолетовые.

− Тогда прекрати зажмуриваться.

− Ты продолжаешь говорить мне это.

− Потому что ты продолжаешь это делать, − объясняет Джон.

− Мой мозг посылает электрические импульсы, да? − спрашивает Шерлок. Джон вздыхает, услышав этот вопрос.

− Да, да, это так.

− Я думаю, что закоротил что-то, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Я говорил тебе в прошлый раз, что ты не можешь закоротить мозг. А если бы ты это сделал, ты не страдал бы от головной боли; ты был бы мёртв.

− О, ты прав. Я забыл это, − признаётся Шерлок. − Может быть, я его вывихнул? Возможно, я вывихнул мозг.

− Это было бы лучше, чем сломать его, − отвечает Джон. − Но как же ты мог его вывихнуть, если он не перемещается?

Шерлок не отвечает, и Джон садится, чтобы посмотреть на него в свете фонарей с улицы. Глаза Шерлока закрыты, и тот дышит медленно, и для Джона это означает, что он борется с тошнотой.

− Я тебе нужен, чтобы помочь в ванной? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок медленно качает головой, но не открывает глаза. Движение рассчитано так, чтобы минимизировать головную боль, хотя Джон абсолютно уверен, что это не помогает. Джон ложится рядом и ободряюще сжимает руку Шерлока. Тот в ответ вцепляется в Джона мёртвой хваткой. Через несколько минут давление ослабевает, и Шерлок глубоко вздыхает.

− Лучше? − интересуется Джон.

− Маловероятно, что меня вырвет на простыни, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Хочешь, я заварю тебе немного ромашки? − предлагает Джон. − Иногда это помогает.

− Возможно, позже, − говорит Шерлок. − Я не хочу быть вдали от тебя прямо сейчас.

Джон тянется к Шерлоку и прижимается к нему.

− Таблетки хоть немного помогают? − спрашивает Джон.

− Ну, тридцать минут назад у меня было такое чувство, что кто-то разрезал мой череп тупым лезвием. Теперь я сказал бы, что используется острое. Это − улучшение?

− Не намного, нет, − вздыхает Джон.

− Могу ли я получить ещё таблеток? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Одну. Я дам тебе ещё одну таблетку.

Джон помогает Шерлоку принять лекарство, а затем снова укладывает его на подушки. Перевернувшись на бок, он начинает поглаживать лицо Шерлока.

− Джон?

− Хмм?

− Я думаю, что мой мозг давит на глаза.

− Он не может давить на глаза.

− Я думаю, что мой мозг отёк и давит на глаза, − голос Шерлока напряжённый. − Боль распространяется по всему мозгу, и позади моих глаз всё болит.

Джон поворачивает Шерлока к себе лицом, наклоняется и начинает осыпать поцелуями его веки.

− Это хорошо, − шепчет Шерлок, поэтому Джон продолжает это делать.

− Чувствуешь себя немного лучше? − спрашивает Джон через несколько минут.

− По правде говоря, нет.

Джон отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Шерлок открывает глаза.

− Прости. Мне так жаль, что я больше ничего не могу сделать, − в голосе Джона сквозит разочарование. − Я чувствую себя бесполезным.

− Я знаю, − говорит Шерлок. − Разве не странно, что знание этого заставляет меня чувствовать себя немного лучше?

− Конечно, нет, − отвечает Джон. − Когда ты любим, это помогает справиться с проблемами.

− Повтори это, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Что, про проблемы?

− Нет, про любовь.

− Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, − Джон тянется, чтобы снова погладить лицо Шерлока.

− Да, но когда я это слышу, это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше.

− Я люблю тебя, − повторяет Джон, глядя на Шерлока. − Ты значишь для меня всё. Я твой, сердцем, телом и душой. Я очень тебя люблю.

− Джон? − Шерлок закрывает глаза.

− Да, любимый?

− Ты должен подвинуться, думаю, меня сейчас стошнит.

Джон отодвигается, и Шерлок сбегает в ванную. Звуки из ванной разносятся по коридору. Когда Джон добирается до ванной, Шерлок, уронив голову на руку, уже спускает воду.

− Боже, я ненавижу, когда тошнит, − вздыхает Шерлок.

− Я не знаю людей, которым это нравится, − Джон наклоняется, чтобы погладить Шерлока по плечам. − Почему бы нам снова не вернуться в кровать, и я сделаю тебе массаж спины?

Шерлок кивает, не поднимая головы. Джон помогает ему встать и протягивает воду, чтобы ополоснуть рот, а затем отводит в постель. Шерлок снимает футболку и ложится на живот, и Джон начинает разминать мышцы его спины.

− Хорошо? − спрашивает Джон. − Я не давлю тебе на живот, нет?

− Нет, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок. − Всё хорошо.

Джон перемещает свой вес назад, на всякий случай; Шерлока вырвало, в конце концов. Джон начинает с плеч, рисуя круги большими пальцами. Шерлок довольно стонет, поэтому Джон движется ниже, к лопаткам. Через несколько минут он проводит большим пальцем по позвоночнику Шерлока. Тот выгибается в ответ на это прикосновение, и Джон перемещается к пояснице.

− Это помогает? − спрашивает Джон.

− Это отвлекает от боли, − говорит Шерлок. − Ну, вроде бы.

Джон продолжает массаж, поглаживая кожу Шерлока.

− Джон?

− Да?

− Что означает звон в моих ушах?

− Это только началось? − Замерев, Джон наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Шерлока.

− Нет, но это начинает меня раздражать.

− Такой звон − часть головной боли.

− Как мои уши связаны с головной болью? − интересуется Шерлок.

− Ты напрягаешься от головной боли, и от этого в твоих ушах звон, − объясняет Джон.

− Как именно это работает?

− Ты правда хочешь узнать? − спрашивает Джон, ложась рядом.

− Не очень, − вздыхает Шерлок. − Я просто хочу слушать твой голос.

− Я уверен, что мог бы рассказать о более интересных вещах, вместо урока анатомии.

− Ну, я не знаю, − Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться лица Джона. − Урок анатомии, который ты преподал мне на прошлой неделе, был очень интересен.

− Ну, да. Только ты мог завестись в тот момент, когда я объяснял про углы, под которым наносятся удары ножом, и повреждение тканей.

− Есть что-то в твоём голосе, когда ты входишь в режим доктора.

− Так вот почему ты в морге затащил меня в шкаф? Ты не мог подождать, пока мы вернёмся домой?

− Нет, когда ты говоришь «сонная артерия» _таким_ голосом, нет.

− Я думаю, что мы травмировали того уборщика, − Джон улыбается.

− Не похоже, что он увидел что-то, − Шерлок закатывает глаза. − Я стоял позади тебя, и на мне было пальто.

− Я не думаю, что нужно было что-то увидеть, чтобы понять, что там происходило, − Джон пытается не рассмеяться.

− Я был не настолько громким, − бурчит Шерлок.

− Шерлок, ты шлёпнул меня по заднице и закричал, «давай, Джон, дай мне это сейчас». Мне кажется, было ещё что-то о бешеных кроликах, но мой мозг к тому времени замкнуло, поэтому я не могу быть уверен. Я, кажется, теряю контроль, когда ты так рычишь.

− Ты мне не помог, когда набросился на меня после этого.

− Ну, хорошо, вот поэтому мы должны ждать до тех пор, пока не вернёмся домой.

− Тогда ты должен прекратить использовать «я − такой горячий сексуальный доктор, и ты хочешь меня и мой большой мозг прямо сейчас» голос на публике.

− Ты сумасшедший; ты знаешь это? − потрепав Шерлока по волосам, улыбаясь, говорит Джон. − Абсолютно, совершенно сумасшедший, и я люблю тебя за это.

− Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? − Джон берёт Шерлока за руку.

− Как будто в моём мозгу ковыряются зазубренными кусками металла.

Джон устраивается пониже и зарывается пальцами в волосы Шерлока. Через минуту он начинает массажировать скальп Шерлока, и мягкие тёмные завитки обнимают его пальцы.

− Это помогает?

− Это не делает хуже, − Шерлок шумно вздыхает.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

− Нет, мне нравится, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне. От этого хорошо.

Джон продолжает играть с волосами Шерлока, и чувствует, как тот немного расслабляется. Джон не может не думать о том, насколько любит этого безумного человека, с которым делит свою жизнь, и что он никогда не захочет думать о жизни без него.

− Я никуда не уйду, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Как ты это делаешь? − благоговейно спрашивает Джон, как обычно, поражаясь способности Шерлока прочитать его.

− Это − то, что ты обычно думаешь, когда я страдаю от таких головных болей. И твоё тело незначительно напряглось, указав на неприятные мысли. Было не трудно соединить всё это, Джон.

− Прости, но я уже потерял тебя однажды. Самое долгое и самое тёмное время моей жизни.

− Я сожалею об этом, − тихо извиняется Шерлок, и Джон может услышать вину в его голосе. − Я думал, что так будет лучше. Я пытался сохранить тебе жизнь. Если бы Моран добрался до тебя, он убил бы тебя...

Голос Шерлока срывается, и Джон тянет того на себя, прежде чем понимает, что делает. Джон обнимает Шерлока и прижимает к себе.

− Я знаю, любимый. Я знаю. − Джон целует Шерлока в висок, пытаясь его успокоить. − Просто... я думал, что ты был мёртв и мне незачем жить.

− Но я вернулся, − говорит Шерлок, глядя на Джона. − Как только этот ублюдок был мёртв и стало безопасно, я вернулся к тебе. Разве это ничего не значит?

− Конечно, это значит, − Джон целует его в лоб. − Я не сержусь, Шерлок. Просто я не хочу вспоминать то время. Но, я признаю, что увидеть тебя там, в гостиной, и узнать, что ты жив... какой у меня был выбор, кроме как обнять и поцеловать тебя?

− Ты бы расстроился, если бы я признался, что ты опередил меня всего на несколько мгновений? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Правда? Я не знал этого. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне этого?

− Это не казалось важным, − Шерлок пожимает плечами. − Мы поцеловались, мы выразили нашу любовь друг к другу, и с тех пор мы живём счастливо. Это − всё, что имеет значение.

− Это правда, − Джон наклоняется и мягко целует Шерлока в губы. − Пока у меня есть ты, ничто другое не имеет значения.

− У тебя есть я, − шепчет Шерлок. − Весь я. Навсегда, если это − то, что ты хочешь.

− Конечно, это − то, что я хочу, − Джон прислоняется лбом ко лбу Шерлоку.

− Даже если я никогда не помогаю тебе убираться в квартире, оставляю везде свои эксперименты и тяну одеяло на себя по ночам?

− Даже если. Всё это − часть тебя, и я люблю в тебе всё.

− И даже когда я продолжаю мешать тебе спать по причинам, которые не имеют никакого отношения к расследованиям или занятиям любовью? Когда тебе приходится нянчиться со мной, делая всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше?

− Такие ночи, как эта, дарят мне шанс показать, насколько я тебя люблю. Мне только жаль, что я не могу избавить тебя от головной боли. Иногда я чувствую себя таким бесполезным.

− Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя лучше, только будучи здесь, со мной, − тихо признаётся Шерлок. − Никто больше меня не выдерживает, и это − привилегия. Никто и никогда не относился ко мне так, чтобы я чувствовал себя любимым, и не хотел меня так, как ты, Джон.

− Это действует в обоих направлениях, Шерлок. Когда я вижу твою довольную улыбку или слышу твой смех, когда ты рассказываешь мне о своём детстве, или когда я вижу, как ты теряешь контроль в мгновения страсти, всё то, что никому и никогда не будет разрешено увидеть, я знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь. И никто и никогда не заботился обо мне и не дарил мне столько доверия.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и прижимается к Джону.

− Как головная боль, любимый? − тихо спрашивает Джон.

− Терпимо. Мне правда, лучше.

− Есть ли что-либо ещё, что я могу сделать?

− Просто обними меня? − предлагает Шерлок.

− Всю оставшуюся часть наших жизней, − шепчет Джон в ухо Шерлока.

Шерлок довольно стонет и поворачивается, чтобы спрятать лицо в шее Джона.

− Джон? − бормочет Шерлок; его голос сонный.

− Хмм?

− Видишь? Мне правда лучше.

Через минуту Джон может сказать по дыханию Шерлока, что тот заснул. Прижавшись к нему, Джон закрывает глаза и засыпает, обнимая человека, которого любит.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Нарушение функций печени встречается достаточно часто и нередко следствием этого является токсическое действие медикаментов. У некоторых людей печень подвержена действию химических веществ в большей степени, чем у других. 

При одномоментном приёме большой дозы лекарств, значительно превышающей рекомендуемую врачом, может наблюдаться токсическое поражение печени и развиться острый токсический гепатит.


End file.
